Arthur
Arthur is an American animated TV series that currently airs on PBS since September 2, 1996, based on the books by Marc Brown. Lots of fans grew up watching Arthur until 2004. Starting on 2004, when Cinar changed to Cookie Jar Entertainment leading to fans thinking that the show's gone downhill starting with "Castles in the Sky / Tipping the Scale" and think it got worse in 2012, starting with Season 16, when the show starts using flash animation, starting with "Based on a True Story". Seasons 1-8 are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the special, and also air with its' funding credits from Seasons 1-8 as well. Episodes Season 1 *Arthur's Eyes / Francine's Bad Hair Day (1996) *Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn / Arthur's Spelling Trouble (1996) *D.W. All Wet / Buster's Dino Dilemma (1996) *D.W.'s Imaginary Friend / Arthur's Lost Library Book (1996) *Arthur's Pet Business / D.W. the Copycat (1996) *Locked in the Library! / Arthur Accused! (1996) *Arthur Goes to Camp / Arthur Bounces Back (1996) *Arthur Babysits / Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe (1996) *Arthur's Birthday / Francine Frensky, Superstar (1996) *Arthur's Baby / D.W.'s Baby (1996) *Arthur Writes a Story / Arthur's Lost Dog (1996) *So Long, Spanky / Buster's New Friend (1996) *Arthur the Wrecker / Arthur and the True Francine (1996) *Arthur's Family Vacation / Grandpa Dave's Old Country Farm (1996) *Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest / D.W. Flips (1997) *Meek for a Week / Arthur, World's Greatest Gleeper (1997) *Arthur's Chicken Pox / Sick as a Dog (1997) *D.W. Rides Again / Arthur Makes the Team (1997) *Arthur's Almost Boring Day / The Half-Baked Sale (1997) *Sue Ellen Moves In / The Perfect Brother (1997) *D.W.'s Snow Mystery / Team Trouble (1997) *Bully for Binky / Misfortune Teller (1997) *Arthur's Tooth / D.W. Gets Lost (1997) *D.W. Thinks Big / Arthur Cleans Up (1997) *My Dad, the Garbage Man / Poor Muffy! (1997) *D.W.'s Blankie / Arthur's Substitute Teacher Trouble (1997) *I'm a Poet / The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club! (1997) *My Club Rules / Stolen Bike (1997) *Arthur's First Sleepover / Arthur's New Year's Eve (1997) Season 2 *Arthur Meets Mister Rogers / Draw! (1997) *Binky Barnes, Art Expert / Arthur's Lucky Pencil (1997) *D.W. the Picky Eater / Buster and the Daredevils (1997) *Arthur Makes a Movie / Go to Your Room, D.W. (1997) *Arthur's Underwear / Francine Frensky, Olympic Rider (1997) *Buster Baxter, Cat Saver / Play it Again, D.W. (1997) *Arthur's TV-Free Week / Night Fright (1997) *Arthur vs. the Piano / The Big-Blow Up (1997) *Lost! / The Short, Quick Summer (1997) *D.W. Goes to Washington / Arthur's Mystery Envelope (1997) *D.W.'s Deer Friend / Buster Hits the Books (1998) *Arthur's Faraway Friend / Arthur and the Square Dance (1998) *Water and the Brain / Arthur the Unfunny (1998) *Sue Ellen's Lost Diary / Arthur's Knee (1998) *Grandma Thora Appreciation Day / Fern's Slumber Party (1998) *Love Notes for Muffy / D.W. Blows the Whistle (1998) *Francine Redecorates / Arthur the Loser (1998) *Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard / D.W.'s Very Bad Mood (1998) *D.W.'s Name Game / Finders Key-pers (1998) *How the Cookie Crumbles / Sue Ellen's Little Sister (1998) Season 3 *Buster's Back / The Ballad of Buster Baxtar (1998) *D.W., All Fired Up / I'd Rather Read It Myself (1998) *Arthur Goes Crosswire / Sue Ellen and the Brainosaurus (1998) *Background Blues / And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids (1998) *The Chips Are Down / Revenge of the Chip (1998) *Binky Rules / Meet Binky (1998) *Arthur Rides the Bandwagon / Dad's Dessert Dilemma (1998) *Popular Girls / Buster's Growing Grudge (1998) *Arthur's Treasure Hunt / The Return of the King (1999) *Attack of the Turbo Tibbles / D.W. Tricks the Tooth Fairy (1999) *Double Tibble Trouble / Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival (1999) *What Scared Sue Ellen? / Clarissa is Cracked (1999) *Arthur's Dummy Disaster / Francine and the Feline (1999) *Mom and Dad Have a Great Big Fight / D.W.'s Perfect Wish (1999) *Arthur and D.W. Cleans Up / The Long, Dull Winter (1999) Season 4 *D.W.'s Library Card / Arthur's Big Hit (1999) *Hide and Snake / Muffy's New Best Friend (1999) *Buster's Breathless / The Fright Stuff (1999) *The Contest / Prove It! (1999) *The Blizzard / The Rat Who Came to Dinner (1999) *D.W. Tale Spins / Prunella Gets It Twice (1999) *Binky Barnes, Wingman! / To Beat or Not to Beat (1999) *1001 Dads / Prunella's Prediction (1999) *What is That Thing? / Buster's Best Behavior (1999) *My Music Rules / That's a Baby Show! (1999) Season 5 *Arthur and the Big Riddle / Double Dare (2000) *Kids Are from Earth, Parents Are from Pluto / Nerves of Steal (2000) *It's a No-Brainer / The Shore Thing (2000) *The World Record / The Cave (2000) *The Lousy Week / You Are Arthur (2000) *The Election / Francine Goes to War (2000) *Sleep No More / Pet Peeved (2000) *The Last of Mary Moo Cow / Bitzi's Beau (2000) *Just Desserts / The Big Dig (2000) *Arthur's Family Feud / Muffy Gets Mature (2000) Season 6 *Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked / Best of the Nest (2001) *Arthur Plays the Blues / Buster's Sweet Success (2001) *Prunella's Special Edition / The Secret life of Dogs and Babies (2001) *Muffy's Soccer Shocker / Brother Can You Spare a Clarinet? (2001) *The Boy Who Cried Comet! / Arthur and Los Vecinos (2001) *Citizen Frnsky / D.W.'s Backpack Mishap (2001) *The Boy With His Head in the Clouds / More! (2001) *Rhyme for Your Life / For Whom the Bell Tolls (2001) *The Good Sport / Crushed (2001) *Arthur Loses His Marbles / Friday the 13th (2001) Season 7 *Cast Away / The Great Sock Mystery (2002) *Francine's Split Decision / Muffy Goes Metropolian (2002) *Ants in Arthur's Pants / Don't Ask Muffy (2002) *To Tibble the Truth / Waiting to Go (2002) *Elwood City Turns 100! (2002) *Pick a Car, Any Car / Jenna's Bedtime Blues (2002) *D.W.'s Time Trouble / Buster's Amish Mismatch (2002) *The World of Tomorrow / Is There a Doctor in the House? (2002) *Prunella Sees the Light / Return of the Snowball (2002) *April 19th (2002) Season 8 *Dear Adil / Bitzi's Best Love (2003) *Fernfern and the Secret of the Moose Mountain / Thanks a Lot, Binky (2003) *Arthur's Snow Biz / Bugged (2003) *Fernkenstein's Monster / D.W., Dancing Queen (2003) *Vomitrocious / Sue Ellen Chickens Out (2003) *Postcards from Buster (2003) *Desk Wars / Desperately Seeking Stanley (2003) *Muffy's Art Attack / Tales from the Crib (2003) *Flea to Be You and Me / Kiss and Tell (2003) *Big Horns George / Bleep (2003) Broadcast History *PBS/PBS Kids (1996-present) Funding Credits *National Edowment for Children's Educational Television (2015-present) *The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations (2015-present) * Chukie Cheese (2002-2014) * Chukie Cheese (2016-present) *Juicy Juice (2015-present) *Polaroid (2015-present) *GAP (2015-present) *Post Alpha-Bits (2015-present) *Lego (2015-present) *U.S. Department of Education (2015-present) *Corporation for Public Broadcasting (2015-present) *Viewers Like You (2015-present) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:Shows that have gone downhill Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:2010's Category:PBS Category:Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:CINAR Category:WGBH Category:90s Kid Wiki